Delfiniphobia
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Beck and Tori place a bet on Tori's chances of curing Jade's fear of dolphins and porpoises. Disclaimer: All the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. This is just for fun and no profit is desired or intended. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**Delfiniphobia**

by

John O'Connor

**Note**: Based on a suggestion by another Jori writer (who wished to remain anonymous). Posting the first part as a birthday greeting. Others will follow irregularly.

**Part 1**

**The Bet**

Another hot, humid July day in southern California and the gang again headed to the beach. And again Beck towed his Airstream to the Venice Beach parking lot but made sure to park on the edge of the lot with no chance of the door being blocked and anyone being trapped inside.

Even so, those in the Airstream exited as soon as Beck honked his horn. Beck and Andre went into the trailer to get one of the coolers - which has been purposely put there on any trips since that horribly hot afternoon.

Soon, an area near the boardwalk was staked out, blankets and towels were laid out, umbrellas unfurled and everyone was down to their swimwear.

Beck and Andre both wore brightly-colored Speedos. Robbie had more conservative surfer trunks that were just as brightly colored. Cat, naturally, had a bright pink bikini, more conservatively cut than most on the beach. Tori also had a two-piece - a string bikini in bright blue. Jade wore a black one-piece with virtually no back, a low-cut top and also cut high on the hips.

Cat and Robbie got into a duel with super-soakers, both drenching each other. Cat ran back towards their site and Robbie followed with a stream of liquid ammo. Before anyone knew what was happening, Jade was screaming as the cold water hit her squarely in the cleavage before the stream trailed down to her crotch, leaving a noticeably wet path across her suit.

"ROBBIE!" Jade screamed as she jumped up before turning to Cat. Her eyes widened when Cat, with a giggle, shot her. Jade turned to avoid the water and her bare back was hit, causing another squeal of rage and surprise.

Robbie had dropped his gun and began to run through the crowds on the beach. Cat followed him, holding tightly to her gun. Jade, with a howl of rage, pursued them down towards the water. At one point, they raced through the middle of a volley ball game. And, as the pair dodged towards the water, Jade turned to cut the distance, pushing over Andre who had been chatting up a pair of beach bunnies, a blonde and a brunette.

"Jade! Oh man..."

The Goth almost got to Robbie and Cat but they put on a burst of speed and made it into the water. Jade came to a halt right at the water's edge, the wet sand oozing between her toes. She yelled, "This isn't over!"

Beck laughed. He stood and watched Jade pace back and forth along the waterline as Robbie and Cat cowered a few feet out of her reach. "She's right. She'll get them somehow."

"Hey Beck, what is it with Jade and the ocean? I never saw anyone stop right at the edge of the water like that. I mean it's not like Jaws is out there." Tori was sitting up in her beach chair, shading her eyes to watch the action down the beach.

"Remember the dolphin thing?"

"Oh, yeah. She said something about that on Sinjin's game show. So what's up with that?"

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is, back in third grade, she went to the aquarium and fell into the water in the dolphin exhibit. I'm not sure what happened next but it must've been traumatic. She never wanted to talk about it when we were together."

Tori nodded. "I used to think she was a surfer chick until that first time at the beach. I wonder if she can shake it. I think she'd enjoy the ocean if..."

Beck shook his head, "Don't stress on it, Tori. I tried. I don't think anyone can fix that."

Quoting one of her favorite sitcoms, Tori said, "Challenge accepted!"

"What?!"

"I'll do it! I'll fix Jade's fear of dolphins."

"And I'll bet you can't."

"I bet I can," Tori countered.

"Pretty sure of yourself," Beck stated.

"Obviously, it can't be done overnight."

"Okay, I'll give you 'til the Fall Prome."

"That's what? Almost four months? Okay, you're on. What are the stakes?"

Beck looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds. "Well... If I win and you can't get her over her fear, you have to go out with me for a month."

"And if I cure Jade of her fear of dolphins, which I will... Hmmm..." Tori looked thoughtful, her finger tapping her chin before she broke out a wicked grin. "If I can cure her, you have to go to the Prome in drag. And I mean the whole deal - a gown, panties, bra, hose and heels."

"Ummm... I don't know... I mean, that's pretty extreme. How 'bout...?"

"Nope!" Tori interrupted him. "Those are my terms. Take 'em or leave 'em."

Beck thought about it for a few minutes. Tori let him alone to consider the options. She was pretty sure she'd win. And she was giving Beck a pretty daunting dare if she succeeded. The singer began to think of other options to propose. But before she could come up with anything a little less embarrassing like Jade's 'Hammer Time' bet, Beck spoke up.

"I accept!" Beck was well aware of how deep Jade's phobia ran. Feeling sure of himself and of Tori's inability to even get close to Jade, he decided that he was willing to risk it.

If he won, he'd be able to woo Tori and finally get the girl that had preoccupied him for the past few years - even while he and Jade were dating, he found himself fantasizing about the Latina more and more often.

If he lost… He refused to accept that possiblity.

By this point, Cat and Robbie gave up and came on shore. Jade was waiting and immediately pantsed Robbie only find he wore boxers under his surfer shorts. The raven-haired girl turned to Cat who squealed and ran back to Tori and Beck.

As Jade casually came up to them, Tori was sure she heard Jade mutter, "I'll get you my pretty. You and your little...whatever too."

* * *

On the way home, Tori sat with Jade and Andre in the trailer while Robbie, still embarrassed, and Cat, still scared, sat in the truck cab with Beck.

"Jade, I know how you could've gotten to Cat and Robbie quicker."

Jade slowly turned her eyes to Tori's, slowly replying, "Yeah?"

"Look, I know you hate dolphins and porpoises but..."

"No Vega."

"But I..."

"No! You're not going to try and fix me. Got it?"

Andre started to laugh, "Yeah, chica, I'd give up. Beck tried..."

"Harris, do not mention that!"

"Okay," he said in a quiet voice. "Okay..."

"All I'm saying is that, if you weren't worried about dolphins, you could've gotten Cat and Robbie earlier. And you could enjoy the water. I'd bet you'd make a great surfer..."

"Vega..."

Tori dropped the subject and instead talked to Andre about a new song he was working on. Jade finally joined in with some suggestions for the chorus that Andre loved.

Andre stayed at Beck's to help clean out the trailer and the coolers, and rob a few beers from the Oliver fridge. Robbie and Cat quickly left before Jade was even out of the trailer. Tori said her goodbyes and started for the street.

"Vega, where are you going?"

"Home."

"It's a couple of miles. You walking?"

"Yeah."

"It's getting dark."

"And?"

"Vega, come back here and get in. I'll drive you. I promise, no trips into Shadow Creek Park and my shovel is at home."

Tori laughed, glad she and Jade had actually started becoming friends. The singer almost skipped back up the drive, "Thanks Jade!"

"Uh-huh. Conditions. No match-making. No singing. No cute anything. No..."

"Yeah, I know the rules."

The first few blocks were quiet. Then Jade said, "What were you and Beck talking about?"

Tori didn't realize that Jade had even noticed them talking with her focus directed on Cat and Robbie. Her brain froze.

Jade felt jealousy building up. There was no reason for it as she and Beck were not a couple any longer. Not after the third breakup. And she didn't see any future scenario where they would be.

But it still irked her that her fears, her jealous fears, during the times they did date were apparently becoming real.

Tori finally came up with an explanation that wasn't too far from the truth. That would help her from blabbering like she usually did when she was anxious.

"We were talking about your fear of the ocean. He said he tried to help you but gave up."

"Yeah... He gave up on a lot of things," Jade replied sadly.

"Listen, Jade, I think I can help you. If you want."

"NO!"

The rest of the drive was silent and Tori got out. In front of her house, Tori leaned into Jade's car and said, "Thanks for the ride, Jade. See ya!"

Jade just grunted and pulled away.

* * *

**Postscript:** 1) Happy Birthday to the mystery requester. Hope this helps you enjoy your day.

2) I don't know exactly how long this will be but I do know where I'm going with the story. I'm also unsure how long it will be before the next part will be posted. As it's half-finished, hopefully it won't be too long. Most chapters will be about this length.


	2. Chapter 2 Double Feature

"So, what is your genius idea?"

"Huh?"

"Vega, what brilliant plan do you have to cure me of my hatred of dolphins?"

"Well, it's a basically a fear of them, right?"

Jade didn't answer and Tori knew she was right. "So, tell me what happened."

"No!"

"Jade, I can't help you if I don't know what happened. I swear I won't tell anyone. Ever."

"Swear? On your mother's grave?"

"My mother's alive."

"Uh, yeah, right. You're Nana's grave?"

"Fine."

The exchange took place several days after the beach trip. Jade showed up at the Vega house and confronted Tori. She had been thinking about what Tori had said in her car and decided to give the irritatingly bright and positive girl a shot at her plan.

Besides, if it failed, as Jade was sure it would, she'd enjoy tormenting Tori about her failure.

Jade took a deep breath. Agreeing to tell Vega what happened and actually telling her were two different things. _What the hell..._

"When I was 8, we went to Sea World in San Diego. I wanted to see the dolphins and the whales so we went over to the big pool they swam in and watched them getting fed. One of the trainers let me try feeding them and so I was leaning over tossing the fish to them. My little brother was running around like a typical five-year-old idiot and grabbed a bucket of fish. He threw it on me and I got mad and started to chase him. My foot got tangled in a hose as I slipped on the wet pavement. I went over the wall and into the water. One of the dolphins...started to get...frisky. I guess it was the fishy crap all over me. He kept poking me with his nose and pulling me deeper into the water. I..."

Tori saw tears glistening in Jade's eyes. "Jade, I'm sorry. I wish..."

Jade waved Tori off and went on, "I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen but I thought I'd drown. Several of the trainers dove in and pulled me up. One started to pump my chest so the water I inhaled poured out. That was…"

Jade shook her head. The memory was obviously quite intense, even with the intervening years. Tori gave Jade all the time she needed. Part of Jade recognized this and felt some gratitude – not that she'd admit it. The other part of her blamed Vega for dredging up these memories.

Finally, gathering her thoughts, Jade went on, "Later, when I learned about sex, I realized he wanted to... Well, like that St. Bernard at the Northridge basketball game."

Tori's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh? Oh! Oooh..."

"Yeah..." Jade said, seeing the look in Tori's eyes. And, rather than enjoying it, she felt bad about reminding the girl of her horrific experience the previous year. Then Jade shook her head, 'Well, she asked...'

Tori shook her head as well, like she was erasing that memory. "Jade, I..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!"

"Okay, okay."

"So?"

"What?"

"What's your big idea?" Jade growled, gritting her teeth.

"Well, we start small. Go to the zoo or the closest aquatic park so you can see that dolphins aren't that bad. But not too close. Maybe just watch the dolphin show from back in the crowd. Then, maybe sit a little closer and then a little closer. Eventually we go to SeaWorld or wherever and let you actually pet one to see that they aren't evil or dangerous. If all goes well, there are those whale-watching tours. Or those special tours where we can swim with the dolphins." Tori stopped when she saw Jade shudder slightly.

Still, the Goth thought about it for a couple of minutes.

While the silence lingered, Tori started to worry about the bet for the seven hundred and eighty-third time. She didn't want to lose. It's not like she didn't like Beck. He was a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him for a boyfriend. Tori just didn't feel that way about him. And she never would...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other girl.

"Hmmm..." Jade's thoughtful hum often sounded like a growl. "We go at my pace?"

"Well, yeah but not too slow..."

"Why not?" Jade asked, suspicion clouding her voice.

"Um..." Tori's brain scrambled for a reason that didn't involve the bet. "Well... I...I just think you've wasted so much time already."

"Hmmm... Well, surfing does look pretty cool..." Jade said, recalling Tori's comment the other day. Then she fell silent as she thought over the whole proposition.

"Okay. I'll try it Vega. But no tricks. No..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tori was beaming.

"I have to 'help' Cat tomorrow but we can start the next day."

"Fine," Tori agreed. "Um, about Cat?"

"Don't worry Vega. I won't shave her head or anything. Got most of it out of my system when I pantsed Robbie anyway."

Seeing the expression Jade tried to hide, Tori said, "Jade. It will be okay. Believe me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Uh-huh."

Trying to make light of the situation, Tori joked, "Just don't eat any sushi or even tuna salad."

Jade glared at her and walked to the door. Just before she stepped out, she agreed, "Okay. But..."

Tori held her hands up, "I know. No more jokes."

* * *

Two days later, an unusually rainy summer day, Jade showed up at the Vega house. She knocked then walked in, tossing her black umbrella (with black, lacy fringe) to the side. Tori was in the process of getting up from the couch.

"Jade, can't you wait for me to answer the door?"

"I didn't want to chance your sister answering. She grates on my nerves like you wouldn't believe."

"First, if I'm home, she always has me answer. Second, yes, she's a pain but she's my sister so please try to be nice."

"Why? I'm not nice to you."

Tori pinched her nose as she groaned quietly.

"Anyway, you never lock the door. Which is a bad idea. Not everyone knows Daddy Dearest is a cop. In fact, Andre told me about the time he came by and you called out 'Are you a criminal?'" Jade shook her head. "Anyway, you said I already wasted enough time. In fact..."

"Okay, I get it!"

"And now, I have wasted more time on this worthless discussion that I would have if I waited for you to answer the door. But I'm here now so let's get this lame excuse for counselling on the road.

"Now what's stage one?"

"Easy. Since today isn't a good day for anything outside, I thought we'd try some movies. First, I have _Flipper_, _A Dolphin's Tale _and..."

"Alright! Enough! The sappiness is already clogging my arteries. Let's just get started..."

Watching_ Flipper_ first, Tori saw Jade react a couple of times to the animal star as if an axe murderer had appeared with a bloody hatchet. After the first few times, Jade stopped reacting. At least on the outside. Tori realized Jade was internalizing the fear factor.

But as _A Dolphin's Tale_ ran, Jade seemed more at ease. As the heart-warming story progressed, Tori was getting teary-eyed. She had seen it with Cat in the theater and they both had cried. She still was affected by the movie. But now she was watching it with Jade and expected abuse at any moment.

Turning to Jade, she saw the Goth blinking rapidly several times. And, it looked like she was biting the inside of her cheek. Tori smiled. She actually got to see a somewhat softer side of Jade. But she also knew she couldn't share that knowledge.

After the movies, Jade said, "Okay. Now what?"

Tori had to smile openly at Jade's about-face. "What, Vega?"

Not about to tell Jade she saw the girl showing some softness – weakness to Jade – Tori replied, "Nothing... Um, I have a book about cetaceans for you."

"Excuse me?" Jade asked snidely. She actually thought it was amusing when Tori tried to act like a brain. And she couldn't help calling the girl on it.

"Cetaceans are warm-blooded marine animals like whales, porpoises and dolphins."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I know. But a book? I have to read something educational during the summer? I have the new Stephen King book and a new collection of Clive Barker short stories to read. Not to mention the James Herbert novels I found at the used bookstore near Nozu."

"C'mon Jade. It's not that bad." Tori held the book up and opened it, teasing, "It has lots of pretty pictures..."

"Do. Not. Mock. Me."

Then Jade got up, grabbed the book and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the lame double feature, Vega."

"You're welcome," Tori said to the now-closed door. Still, she had to smile_. I got to see Jade try not to cry... She was so cute._

* * *

That night, Jade slept quietly and peacefully for the most part. Watching a marathon of _The Scissoring_ trilogy helped take her mind off the dolphin movies.

Feeling something cold and wet by her leg, Jade threw her covers back. Lying alongside her was a dolphin. It emitted several clicks and a squeal. Then, in a deep, soulful voice like Barry White, the dolphin asked, "Hey, baby, was it good for you too?"

Jolting upright, a now-awake Jade's scream was loud and long.

**Post Script: Part 2 is out now. I have the next two parts finished and almost ready to post. Need to go over them again though. And the fifth part is nearly complete.**

**Credit is due to Quitting Time for giving me the awesome _Godfather_-esque dream sequence idea. Thanks buddy!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Minor Setback

**Notes**: Based on a suggestion by another Jori writer (who wished to remain anonymous). Posting will follow irregularly as I haven't finished the story yet.

This hasn't been betaed so please ignore any mistakes or typos.

I don't know much more about psychology than what I've picked up on TV and in the movies. Hopefully I'm not too far off the mark.

**Disclaimer**: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

* * *

Just past noon, Jade marched into the Vega home after letting Tori answer the door. "The deal is off! No more amateur psych from you."

"What? Why?"

Jade thought about it for a moment then admitted to the nightmare. "I'm not having more dreams like that! I'd rather have a horde of cannibalistic, knife-wielding, psychotic corpses chase me in my dreams than a single amorous…dolphin."

_Actually that'd be pretty cool,_ Jade thought as Tori stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jade, that's actually a breakthrough," Tori said, her mind racing as she tried to come up with something. Jade just stared at her. Tori had to come up with something now. Anything.

"Um… Well…" Tori was trying to grab at non-existent straws. Finally, she got an idea. She hoped. "Did you ever have that dream before?"

"Huh?"

_Bingo!_ Tori thought triumphantly. "Did you ever have that dream before?"

"Well, no… I mean, I had nightmares about dolphins but…" Jade admitted.

"No _The Godfather_ meets Barry White kind of thing?"

Quietly, Jade replied, "No. Nothing like that."

"That's it. Your subconscious is working on your fears and created that dream."

Mentally crossing her fingers, Tori waited to hear Jade's response. She didn't have to wait long.

"That's stupid!" Jade fell back on the couch, her arms crossed as she glared straight ahead.

Images of Beck trying to woo her filled Tori's mind as she scrambled to come up with a response. Why couldn't she thing of anything? What was wrong with her brain?

"Okay, Vega, on second thought, you may be on to something."

_Thank you, God!_

"I haven't had that kind of dream before. Even after I realized that dolphin wanted to… Oh, Jeez! Never mind!"

Jade sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Which was off.

Tori interrupted Jade's thoughts, "Want something to drink? I can make coffee if you want."

Surprising Tori, Jade said, "No. No coffee. You have any soda? Seven-up or Sprite or…"

"How 'bout a Fresca?" Tori asked in her best Judge Smails voice.

"Funny, Vega. Not!" Jade shook her head as said, "Do you have any of the Ancient Chinese Secret tea?"

"How… How did you know I have…that tea?"

Jade smirked, "I know more about you than you know…"

Tori's heart froze in her chest. _Oh my God! Does she know how I feel…?_

In the single second her thoughts ran away from her, Tori managed to maintain an outward calm. That finally filtered in and she realized her fears were baseless. Jade would've called her on her deepest secret by this point.

With a deep breath, Tori asked, "Hot or iced?"

"What the hell… I'll try your lame attempt at sun tea."

Tori was about to ask how Jade knew about the sun tea until she remembered the gang being over one day and she had Andre help her bring in the three jugs on the side porch – set there to let the sun steep the tea bags slowly in the jugs of water.

"I, uh, I know how you take your coffee. What about tea?"

Jade shrugged, "Just some ice. Not a lot though. I prefer my tea plain. So no lemon or sugar. Got it?"

"Like me. Easy-peasy."

"Vega, don't say 'easy-peasy'. You sound like some kind of preturd."

Tori growled to herself. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to date Beck for a month. Might even get Jade jealous… _"NO!"

"No? Vega, did you just say no to me?"

"No, I was… It was just a… Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"So you were just gonna say no to me in your mind?"

Tori shook her head, "The 'no' wasn't directed at you. I was talking to myself. It was… I was… You weren't the… Shut up!"

"And now you tell me to shut up?" Jade hid a smile, she was enjoying having fun at Tori's expense.

"No! Not you shut up but…"

Using what she called her doofus voice, Jade said, "Not you shut up? Tori talk like dyslexic Tarzan much times?"

Still somewhat mortified, Tori couldn't help herself as she started to laugh. And Jade soon joined in.

"So what's next, Vega?"

"How 'bout the LA Zoo?"

Jade shrugged, "Why not?"

And so they headed north to the Ventura Freeway to come around on the east side of Griffith Park and the zoo.

After paying their admission, Tori led Jade into the zoological park. She consulted the small map they were given as well as one of the larger 'You-Are-Here' maps mounted just inside the gates.

"Damn!"

"Vega! You said a dirty word," Jade taunted.

"They don't have dolphins or… Damn."

"I'm going to get a swear jar at this rate. You could keep me in coffee for the rest of my life."

Tori turned to her companion, "What? No… I don't swear. Not that much."

"You know what they say, Vega. 'Damn' is a gateway word. Before long you'll be calling people motherfu…"

"No, I won't!" Tori interrupted quickly.

Jade smiled enigmatically then said, "Well, since we're here, let's at least look around. Maybe it's feeding time for the big cats!"

Tori rolled her eyes but led the way from the entrance to watch the sea otters then over to the American crocodiles.

"Aren't they cool?" Jade asked. "Perfect killing machines."

"Jade…" Tori just shook her head slowly.

Then, past the Children's Zoo, they came up on the Aviary. Entering what Jade considered a large bird cage, Tori pointed out some of the more colorful birds. Jade shook her head, "Where are the vultures and condors?"

"What are you? Morticia Addams?" Tori asked.

"No but she was pretty hot," Jade countered before continuing along the walkway, leaving Tori again with her mouth hanging open.

_Did she just say Morticia was hot?_ Tori thought about it, considering Carolyn Jones in that long, skin-tight black dress and… She shook her head. _Not the time or the place!_

As she walked up to Jade, Tori couldn't help but picture Jade in that dress. _She could definitely fill that out._

In the African section, Jade only seemed really interested in the jaguar. A beautiful, sleek cat that continually prowled its enclosure.

The only other big cats the zoo had were tigers. Jade was even more enthralled by them. One was sleeping and its mate was roaming their ground.

"Look at them, Vega. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, they are," Tori admitted.

There was also an American black bear. He was moving slowly around, occasionally growling or snorting.

"Reminds me of that doofus quarterback from your old school, Vega," Jade noted.

Tori nodded. Todd Chiles did look a bit like that, hulking and hairy. And he was a doofus. _But he has taste, hitting on Jade at Karaoke Dokey,_ Tori thought.

Coming around the path winding through the zoo, they came on the gorilla exhibit. Now it was Tori's turn to be afraid of an animal. Remembering her two fractured arms from her time at the Gorilla Club, she tried to drag Jade away.

"C'mon, Jade. I…I don't like it here."

"Well, maybe I should do for you and apes what you want to do for me and…dolphins…"

"Okay, but not today. Please?" Tori realized there was a whine in her voice and inwardly cursed herself. Then, for some reason, she felt the need to calm Tori. "Anyway, gorillas are actually the most peaceful of the great apes. And the clown at the Gorilla Club was some bruiser in a monkey suit."

"I…I know but…"

Jade nodded, "Okay. Let's go."

The next animal Jade really showed an interest in was a Komodo Dragon.

"Even their saliva is toxic," Jade said. "Kind of like the Alien."

"Actually, the Alien's saliva was just slimy and nasty. Its blood was acidic."

"Wow, geek points to you Vega," Jade said with admiration in her voice.

Before they left, the pair had seen most of the animals on display. As they neared the main path back to the entrance, Tori said, "Look! The carousel! You want to ride it?"

"I don't do carousels."

"Ah c'mon. You can ride a tiger…"

In the end, Tori rode a swan and Jade stood outside, impatience practically spewing from her pores. But inside, she felt peculiar warmth, _She does remind me of Leda in that old painting._

As they left the zoo, Tori handed Jade a small, stuffed tiger.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Jade asked.

Tori looked crest-fallen. "Well, you liked the tigers and I thought… Never mind, I'll give it to Cat."

As Tori reached out for the toy, Jade half-turned. "NO! I'll keep it. It'll remind me of this colossal waste of time."

Jade's actions and the tone of her voice belied her words and Tori had to turn to hide her smile.

As they reached Jade's car, the Goth said, "Hey, it's still early. Wanna go see what's going on at the observatory?"

"Sure. I haven't been there in years."

"Me either," Jade nodded. "And, since this isn't part of your _therapy,_ I'll pay."

After the short drive, they got out of the car and headed to the famous Art Deco facility overlooking Los Angeles.

"You know this was Krypton on the old _Adventures of Superman_?" Tori asked.

"Superheroes too? Vega, you are full of surprises today."

Inside the landmark building, they found they were just in time for the second showing of 'Time's Up' which explored the nature of time. After that presentation, they watched 'Centered in the Universe' about man's place in the cosmos.

Afterwards, Jade led Tori along one of the walkways along the slope until they found an empty bench. Los Angeles was laid out below them as the sun was sinking towards the horizon off to their right.

"You mind sitting here for a while, Vega? I love how the city looks at night from up on the hills."

Tori was thrilled by Jade wanting to share this with her. "Of course, Jade. I'd love to watch the lights come up."

"Thanks Vega. But no talking. Got it?'

"Got it."

The next hour was passed in comfortable silence as the world darkened and the lights of the City of Angels came up. The lattice pattern of streets and avenues, with pools of more thickly clustered lights, filled the darkness below.

Breaking her promise, Tori quietly said, "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Tori turned to Jade. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

Rather than the expected snarky comment, Jade simply said, "My pleasure."


	4. Chapter 4 The Aquarium

Note: Based on a suggestion by another Jori writer (who wished to remain anonymous). Posting the first part as a birthday greeting to the requester. Other chapters will follow irregularly.

* * *

**Part 4**

**The Aquarium**

The next weekend, Jade drove them to Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach.

"What are you getting me into, Vega?" Jade remarked as they drove south from downtown Los Angeles on the Harbor Freeway.

Tori explained. "The Aquarium is the newest one of its kind on the West Coast. Lots of interactive exhibits and hundreds of different types of sea life. I thought it'd be a good place to continue."

Tori paid the parking fee and Jade pulled into a newly opened space above the water of the channel. Tori gazed across the water to the southeast and pointed out the Queen Mary was permanently moored. She told Jade, "My grandfather took the Queen over to England during the Second World War. He also returned on her late in 1945. He carved his initials in the rail near one of the anti-aircraft guns that was mounted on the stern."

"Pretty cool, Vega. My grandfather was in the Pacific on the USS West Virginia after whe was raised and the damage from the Pearl Harbor attack was fixed. He told me they saw action in the Philippines and later supported the landings at Iwo Jima and Okinawa." Jade grabbed Tori's wrist, "C'mon, we're here to see fish, not ships!"

With a laugh, Tori let Jade drag her to the entrance where she paid admission. That was the deal, Tori was 'fixing' her so Tori paid for whatever they needed to do. Jade did agree to buy food and drinks.

Jade noticed how much the admission was and felt a little bad but Tori didn't squawk. She did point out some of the different ticket packages including a visit to the LA Zoo, a harbor cruise, a whale watching cruise, access to the Queen Mary or the USS Iowa.

In a low voice, Jade said, "I've been meaning to go see the Iowa..."

Tori heard her but said nothing as they got to an open window and Tori spoke to the ticket agent.

In the main hall, a floor-to-ceiling (a twenty foot ceiling), salt water aquarium covered one wall and was full of a colorful variety of fish.

Jade barked out a laugh, "That one reminds me of Cat!"

Tori followed Jade's finger and saw a large pinkish fish with almost etheric fins. "That's Cat alright. It's a Cat fish."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose as she groaned, "God, Vega, that was awful!"

After a few more minutes, Jade pointed to another fish - a small shark. "I gotta get me one of those!"

Tori shook her head, "And where, pray tell, would you put it? The swimming pool?"

"Shut up Vega."

They ventured on into the various galleries, each showcasing a specific environment from the nearby waters off Southern California to the frigid waters of the North Pacific and the tropical waters further south.

Tori's favorite exhibit was in the Northern Pacific Gallery where they both enjoyed the antics of the sea otters.

Jade was hesitant to admit it but she loved watching them too. Her laughter gave her away.

"Jade, you should laugh more. You have a great laugh," Tori stated.

Jade half-scowled but her mild voice gave her away. "Shut it, Vega."

Tori merely smiled as they headed to what became Jade's favorite exhibit in Explorer's Cove – the shark lagoon. She looked like she could stay there forever, watching the primordial predators.

Further along was a shallow pool full of manta rays - the Ray Touchpool. People gathered around the edges of the pool where they could touch the sleek, cool bodies of the fish. There were squeals of delight and some of shock turning into giggles as well as a lot of laughter from the people. Tori ran up and slid into a gap, letting her hand drop into the water. Soon, her fingers brushed over one ray then another. The fish were in continual motion. Tori flattened her hand so they flowed along against her palm.

"Jade, you've got to try this! It's incredible!"

Jade looked at Tori like she had suddenly grown horns and a tail. "You want me to put my hands in there?! With those... Well, they are pretty cool looking."

Tori grabbed Jade with her free hand and pulled the Goth over. Then she forced Jade's hand into the water. Jade fought back but somehow Tori had the strength and leverage. "VEGA!"

"Quiet, Jade. It's okay..."

"NO! No it's not. Let me go!"

Tori let Jade's hand go, saying, "I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to push..."

"Wow! This _is_ cool," Jade muttered. A ray had brushed her hand and she jerked it out of the water, staring at her palm. Then she slowly dropped her hand until it was just above the water. With almost glacial slowness, she lowered her hand until it was in the water. Another ray slid by under her hand and Tori could swear Jade giggled - albeit quietly.

"God, Vega, this is incredible!" Jade remarked, surprise evident in her voice.

Tori smiled but it wasn't reflected in her eyes. "Jade, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have forced you to... I was just overcome by this and wanted to share it."

"It's okay Vega. But we will discuss boundaries for this experiment of yours on the drive home."

"Fair enough." Tori still looked upset.

Jade stared at Tori then gave her a tight smile and a nudge. "Smile Tori, you actually got me to touch live fish in sea water. The closest I've come has been sushi with soy sauce..."

Jade looked back into the pool at the delta-shaped fish as they plied their way around the fake lagoon. "Vega, do not... I repeat, do not do this at the shark pool or they'll be eating Puerto Rican for lunch."

"I'm half-Irish," Tori protested.

"Fine, they'll be eating corned beef and tilapia!"

Tori didn't bother to call Jade on her stereotyping.

After the Touchpool, each of the galleries had an upper level and a lower level where the various marine exhibits could be viewed under the surface. Tori surreptitiously kept an eye on Jade as they entered one of the blue-tinted tunnels. She wasn't worried about claustrophobia - anyone who spent the time Jade did in the janitor's closet couldn't be claustrophobic. But the simulation of being underwater was a cause of concern.

After a few minutes, Tori realized this wasn't going to be a problem either. Tori was coming to realize that Jade's issue was just with dolphins and porpoises. _This might be easier than I thought_. Then she added, _I hope._

A new exhibit was dedicated to helping manatees, seals, otters, small whales and other cetaceans heal after injuries from fishing nets and even collisions with ships. After the worst of the treatment was over, the animals were released into a huge tank to swim freely as they finished their rehab with human help. There, people could see the various sea mammals as they swam through the clear water. Both underwater and surface views were available for visitors.

Still, Tori watched Jade carefully, not bothering to mask her interest and concern. Jade watched the various aquatic mammals with interest. A small orca cruised by and she watched it as it continued on its way. Her body visibly tensed, her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened as a bottlenose porpoise cruised by.

Tori was impressed at Jade's subtle reaction. What she didn't know was that Jade was fighting her initial instinct to step back and run out of the underwater exhibit - not stopping until she was in the parking lot. But she steeled herself and watched the hated animal pass.

Tori thought she saw the tension in Jade's body ease after the porpoise passed by several more times.

After a few more minutes, Tori touched Jade's shoulder. "C'mon Jade. Let's go see some other exhibits."

They finally left the Aquarium at 4 and walked to the car. Jade was silent until they got to the car. She had been for most of the rest of their stay at the Aquarium, at least since the Ray Touchpool. As she unlocked the car, she said, "You hungry, Vega?"

"I could eat," Tori admitted. Actually, she was very hungry but didn't want to impose on Jade. Not after the Touchpool incident.

"You want seafood? Ribs? Asian?"

"They all sound good."

"Okay, we'll go to Bubba Gump's. It's on Shoreline Drive. Then we can hit the freeway."

After they ordered, Tori said, "Jade, I have something for you."

"What?" Jade asked, slightly suspicious.

"Here," Tori said as she handed two tickets over. They were for the USS Iowa tour.

"They're good any time up until the expiration date."

Jade looked up and smiled at her friend, "You heard me?"

"Yeah. And I thought you could use them to take someone. Or go twice."

"You wanna go with me next week?" Jade asked.

Tori's smile was bright as she nodded, "I'd love to."

After eating, they drove up Shoreline, past downtown Long Beach, until the street crossed the Los Angeles River and merged onto the Long Beach Freeway again and headed back to the Hollywood Hills.

"Thank you, Tori. I actually had fun with you."

Tori snickered, "Well, don't sound so surprised!"

They talked a bit more before Jade said, "You ever wonder why I'm so into horror and...?"

After several seconds of silence, Tori replied, "Yeah but I figured everyone has their own particular interests."

"It was from Grandpa. The one who served on the West Virginia?" Jade glanced over as Tori nodded. "Did you know there were survivors trapped in the ship after the attack? After the West Virginia sank at Pearl - that's what Grandpa always called it - there were air pockets in the hull and some of the men trapped below survived in them for a few hours or days.

"There was one near a specific battle station that had some limited supplies. Three men survived until almost Christmas. There was a crude calendar with their corpses that the repair crews found one the ship was refloated."

"Christmas? The attack was on the seventh. That means they lived for almost twenty days?"

Jade nodded then went on, "Well, after the ship was refitted and sailed back into combat, Grandpa had his assigned battle station down in the same area. I was probably ten when he first told me that there were times when he was down there alone, he felt that he wasn't. Alone that is. He heard voices and some phantom noises and felt cold spots occasionally. He told me that he never felt or heard anything anywhere else below decks."

Tori felt a chill up her spine and said, "Wow, that's creepy Jade."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Still do when I really think about it. Later, after Leyte Gulf but before Iwo Jima, Grandpa was assigned one of the machine guns on deck. But he said that others who were assigned his old battle station complained of weird noises and cold air down there.

"After that, I became obsessed with ghosts and hauntings. When I got came to Hollywood Arts in junior high, I wasn't as fixated but I had found I still loved scary stories, movies and TV shows."

They rode in silence for a while as downtown Los Angeles loomed ahead of them. Tori finally said, "I'm glad you told me while it's still daytime..."

Jade laughed, "Yeah, Grandpa always told me that story before I went to bed when he was babysitting."

"That's just…wrong," Tori observed. "Telling a little kid about ghosts before she falls asleep."

Another chuckle, then Jade added, "You know, he never really told me much about the fighting. Like a lot of vets. The only one I really remember was him telling me about a destroyer that was cut almost in half by a kamikaze attack off Okinawa. He helped with the survivors.

"And he told me of his fears, shared by the others with him, of having to invade Japan." Jade looked over at Tori again, a little more than a glance this time. "I never told anyone this, Vega. Not even Beck."

Tori had no words for almost a minute before she simply said, "I'm honored that you told me Jade. Thank you."

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything, Vega."

Tori smiled, "I know Jade. But we are."

"Meh..."

Soon after, they joined the gang for a night of karaoke at Nozu, thoughts of oversexed dolphins and haunted battleships forgotten for the evening.

* * *

Note: I neglected to add chapter titles to Chapters 2 and 3. They should be _Double Feature_ and _A Minor Setback_ respectively.


	5. Chapter 5 Progress

Part 5

Progress

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori takes a break from her 'treatment' regimen but still enjoys another Saturday with Jade.

Note: Based on a suggestion by another Jori writer (who wished to remain anonymous). Other chapters will follow irregularly.

* * *

Tori thought it was funny, and a bit irritating, that Jade would act like her old self when they were with the group. But she loved Saturdays when Jade and she would spend the day together.

So when Jade arrived early the following Saturday, Tori was happier than she'd been since they spent the previous Saturday at the Aquarium.

Jade rang the doorbell then walked in. It had become her habit over the past couple of weeks and Tori really had no problem with it. She was glad that Jade felt comfortable enough to just walk into a cop's house because she knew she was welcome.

Still, Tori had to get a dig in when she could. As Jade walked through the door, she said, "Please come in. No need to wait for me to answer the door…"

"Watch it Vega. I may just keep this coffee." Jade held the cup in her left hand out slightly. "And I'll just take some of your sugar."

Tori shook her head but took the coffee. "Thanks Jade. Black?"

"Yep. Nothing but hot water and caffeine. You really like it that way?"

"Yeah. Nothing to dilute the caffeine boost."

"Vega, you're starting to sound like me."

"Ooor….maybe I always sounded like you but you never noticed…"

Jade laughed, "Yeah, right!"

"You ready to visit the Iowa?"

"Let's go."

Jade led the way to her car and soon they were on the Harbor Freeway towards San Pedro and the USS Iowa.

"Did you know the Iowa was the last class of battleships the Navy commissioned?"

"Vega, my grandfather was on a battleship. I kinda know things like that."

"Okay but did you know that…"

The give and take continued for several minutes as they headed south – Jade countering each of Tori's statements. Tori was starting to wonder if the Goth really knew the factoids she was throwing out or if the girl was just being argumentative. Knowing Jade, she could see it being either or even a combination of the two.

Changing the subject, since her week's worth of research on battleships had run dry, Tori asked, "Jade? Can I ask you a question?"

"Aauugh... Go ahead, Vega."

"What's with your fascination with scissors?"

"Since I was a kid, I loved horror movies and stories. Thanks to my grandfather."

"I remember," Tori nodded, remembering the story of the haunted battle station on the old USS West Virginia where Jade's grandfather had been stationed during the Second World War.

"Well, after I saw _Halloween_, the original by John Carpenter, I was caught up in the idea of pointed objects, with or without blades. And that slowly turned my attention to scissors. I mean, think about it. Two mated blades. Individually, each could cut, probably raggedly, and each can stab. Together, you can cut just about anything. If the scissors or shears are strong enough."

"Okay, that actually does make sense."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, Jade, I always thought there was something about you and… Never mind. Can I ask you another question?"

"AAAGH!" Jade growled loudly. Then she relented, "Go ahead. You will anyway."

"Have you ever really stabbed anyone? Um, I mean, have you ever used your scissors on someone?"

"Physically? No. Well, except when I pricked that prick at Karaoke Dokey when he wouldn't take no for an answer. I just gave him a shallow cut through his jeans on his upper thigh."

"JADE! That's no way to get rid of some creep!"

"First, Vega, he was like those idiots at Nozu. Remember them? Even after we embarrassed them in front of the entire restaurant, they still came to the play and… "

"Still, Jade…"

"Let me finish! Second, he wasn't bothering me. He was after Cat. She told him no politely but he didn't stop. I came into the place to meet her and she was crying as this creep kept trying to kiss her. That's when I pulled the scissors from my boot."

Tori had an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm…. I'm sorry, Jade. I didn't…"

"No Vega, you didn't. But, I guess I haven't given you any reason to think differently."

"Um, yeah. Like the time at Shadow Creek…"

"That was not what you think. I often go that way. It's quiet and relaxing for me."

"And the shovel?"

"Once, after the Santa Anas blew through the area, I got stuck in sand. I didn't have anything to dig out my car. Had to use my hands and… That was a bitch! So I started to carry shovel with me."

"But why not in the trunk?"

"I had a load of clothes in there from Mom for Goodwill. I didn't want to have to throw all the clothes out to find it. Remember, we had the Santa Ana winds the weekend before."

Jade didn't bother to mention she had kind of hoped they'd get stuck so she could pull a Moose on Tori – before Moose came to town. She was irritated with Tori for jumping out of her car, but she had glanced back and simply promised the singer, "Next time."

But there really hadn't been. Yet.

"Okay, Vega, any more questions?"

Tori laughed, "Plenty. But not now."

Then Tori added, "I'm glad you were there for Cat. And I'm sorry for thinking the worst of you."

"Me too," Jade admitted.

"Okay, one more…"

"Oh My God! What?!"

"Why did you cheer for the guy in the gorilla costume that night at the Gorilla Club?"

Taking a deep breath, Jade finally said, "I was one of the very few girls to beat the gorilla. And I didn't want you to win again."

Jade was staring straight ahead at the Palos Verde highlands rising ahead of them as she went on, "I didn't think that jerk would really hurt you. After Beck and Andre got you on the way to the emergency room… I lied earlier. I used my scissors one other time – I cut through the ape costume and gave the creep a permanent little X over his heart, swearing to him that it would be the mark I'd look for if he ever hit another winner again.

"Especially…" Jade cleared her throat, her eyes still locked ahead of them. "Especially if it was you…"

Her heart rate up, Tori could only say, "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then let's just finish this drive in peace," Jade suggested, back to her usual self.

Tori silently agreed. Jade had given her enough to think about as they continued towards San Pedro.

* * *

Parking the car, they approached the historic ship. Tori admitted, "I'm kind of a war buff too. My great-grandfather was with the Army Air Force in England. He was on the grounds crew that supported the heavy bombers that flew over Germany to bomb the factories, rail yards and other targets."

Trying to pretend she wasn't interested, Jade replied, "Really, Vega."

"He was with one of the wings that supported the B-17s, the Flying Fortresses."

"There is a point to this, right?"

Tori sighed "Yes. A B-17 looked like exactly what it was – a warplane. And the Iowa is the same. It's a warship. Nothing else. You see it with the lines on either one, with the gun emplacements and…"

Jade relented, "You're right, Vega. There is no mistaking what this ship was made to do. Or a B-17, B-24 or B-26."

Tori smiled. Jade got her meaning. They connected again, this time on an historical level.

They reached the ship, passed along their tickets and entered the small museum and gift shop on the dock.

There was an exhibit of photos of the ship. There were pictures of the ship's construction and launch then the final fittings before the Iowa sailed. After that, most of the pictures were from the Second World War, several from the Korean War then pictures of the ship as it was recommissioned in the 1980s.

"Look at this picture, Vega," Jade said.

The picture, taken in 1984 according to the description, had been taken from the air ahead of the bow of the Iowa as it fired all nine 16-inch, main guns – three each on the two forward turrets and the sole rear turret. Beneath the combined fireball, the ocean water was white with turbulence.

"That's incredible!" Tori acknowledged.

"Yeah… Look at the wake near the bow. The ship was being pushed away from the direction of fire!" There were white water streaks near the bow, the lighter end of the ship, as the force of the blasts pushed the huge battlewagon back, away from the direction of the salvo.

Another series of shots showed the disaster that occurred during naval exercises in the Caribbean when an explosion occurred in Turret 2, the upper front turret. The description was a detailed explanation of the cause and the result of the explosion. The one that stuck with the girls was the fact that over forty sailors were killed as a result.

From their, they walked up the gangway to the main deck and joined their tour group.

The tour led them below decks to the sleeping accommodations the crew had – officers and sailors. The ship's stores and mess hall gave visitors a sense of what life aboard ship was like. Going to the bridge, they saw what the ship's captain and deck officers would see.

The teak decks were in excellent shape and they learned that the aft deck which had been used for tests of the early helicopters and other air ships.

Jade's only regret was not being able to go into one of the turrets. "It's not fair!"

After the official tour, they were allowed to wander around the ship on their own, but not into any area not included in the tour. Naturally Jade tried to access Turret 1. Tori hissed, "Jade, we'll get in trouble!"

"And what? Vega, it's not like they can give us detention with Dickers the Dick."

As it turned out, Jade wasn't able to get into the turret and they didn't get caught.

Before they left the ship, Jade pulled Tori aside. "Thank you, Tori. This was a great afternoon."

Tori beamed happily.

* * *

As they left the ship and returned to Jade's car, Tori said, "One day, I want to go to Pearl Harbor and see the Arizona Memorial."

"Me too," Jade agreed. "And the Missouri."

"Maybe we could… Never mind," Tori said.

"What?" Jade asked, her voice relatively soft, compared to her normal tone.

Tori just shook her head. "C'mon, we're meeting the gang at Nozu and I know Mrs. Lee isn't there on Saturdays. She leaves Kwakoo in charge."

"Wait. That's a couple of hours yet. Let's cruise around the peninsula a bit."

They stopped at Point Fermin, the southern point of the Palo Verde Peninsula. Standing near the wall past the Point Fermin Lighthouse, they breathed in the sea air.

"Jade, this is great."

"I know, right?" Jade replied.

"Look, Catalina Island is so clear," Tori remarked. "I mean the air is so clear…"

"Yeah, you can barely see it most of the time."

Tori suddenly had an idea for another step in her attempt to help Jade.

Meanwhile, Jade tugged her arm and said, "Let's go, Vega."

They drove west along the southern edge of the peninsula. Tori pretty much constantly watching the seaside passing beyond Jade. Jade periodically glanced to her right, thinking Tori was gazing at her.

As they turned up along the western side, Jade found a special spot and pulled over and into a parking lot. "This is a resort. We can park here for a while," Jade explained.

She led Tori past the hotel, through some trees to an overlook. Just to the north, another arm of the peninsula jutted further into the Pacific. Jade nodded and snorted. The entire area north of them was full of expensive homes.

"Rat bastards! All you need is money and you can plant your ass anywhere."

"Jade, it's not worth getting upset about."

"But some asshat has his place right on the western tip!" Then she quieted and muttered, "Maybe we'll get lucky and the big quake will collapse the entire spit of land into the ocean."

Tori shook her head for the upteenth time that day then turned to gaze out across the calm waters of the Pacific.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the relaxed expression and comfortable smile on Jade's face. The breeze off the ocean lifted her raven locks, waving them idly in the air.

The sun started to dip to the horizon and Tori said, "The view here is fantastic!"

Jade didn't realize that Tori wasn't just referring to the phenomenal sunset they were able to watch. She just enjoyed the spectacular sunset and the peripheral image of Tori's long tresses stirred by the ocean breeze as her face was lit by the setting sun.

* * *

Note: The pictures of the USS Iowa as well as the other trivia are all real.


	6. Chapter 6 Catalina

**Chapter 6**

**Catalina**

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story. _Jackson_ was written by Billy Edd Wheeler and Jerry Leiber (copyright 1963), recorded by Johnny Cash and June Carter Cash in 1967.

Summary: The girls spend the day on Catalina Island.

* * *

After spending the previous Saturday night with their friends, following Jade and Tori's excursion to the USS Iowa and watching the sun set off the Palos Verde Peninsula, Tori hadn't heard from Jade.

It was now the following Friday and school was starting in another week. Tori really wanted to work with Jade on her phobia, but without Jade, that might be a moot desire.

In truth, now that they were becoming closer, Tori was more driven to try to help Jade. If she was totally honest, the singer was less concerned with the stupid bet. She just wanted to spend time with Jade.

Trina made a joke earlier in the week, "So, where are you and Countess Dracula going next Saturday on your date?"

"Shut up, Treen," Tori responded halfheartedly. In truth, she had started to see the past few weekends as dates. And she was enjoying them. A lot.

Calling Jade was fruitless. Knowing the Goth rarely listened to her voice mail, Tori never left messages when she called. She hoped Jade would see the caller ID and return the call.

* * *

What Tori didn't realize was that Jade was trying to come to terms with their 'dates' too. At Bots, when Cat jokingly asked about dating Tori, she yelled "No!" and stormed out of their lunch. Since then, Jade tried to come to terms with what was happening between the two of them.

Every time she sat 'Tori Vega' on her caller ID, she did feel a pang of guilt. But Jade was also worried about the feelings she might be developing for the gorgeous girl. And she didn't even realize that she called Tori gorgeous in her mind.

"Beck, what would you say if I told you Tori and I were meeting every Saturday and…"

"Going on dates?" Beck laughed.

"THEY'RE NOT DATES!"

"Jade, do you like hanging out with Tori?"

Jade was silent for a long time then nodded, "Yes."

"Do you like her?"

"No, of course not."

"Jade…"

"Alright, it hasn't been horrible. And she did take me to tour the Iowa last Saturday."

"So you are having fun hanging out with her?" Jade nodded, reluctantly. "Okay, so what's the deal?"

"I can't like her! Not after all this time."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she's…so bright and bouncy! I'm…"

"Dark and moody?"

Jade just glared at him but, to his credit, he didn't flinch. Much.

"Do you like like her?"

"WHAT?! Fuck no! I mean…"

Beck just smiled. But inside he was now feeling a touch of guilt about the bet and was already considering talking to Tori about cancelling it. _I'll see if I'm right about how Tori feels about Jade first._

Meanwhile, Jade just sat on his desk chair, deep in thought.

* * *

As the week progressed with no word from Jade, Tori started falling into a funk. She had really loved spending quality time with Jade and had been looking forward to their next get together.

She got up and checked her phone for the first time that day. Nothing. With a sigh, Tori took a quick shower and got dressed.

Downstairs, she found the remote and started to watch a Saturday marathon of _H2O_ on TeenNick. Watching the Aussie beauties become mermaids when they went into the water, she dozed off.

She and Jade were on a small boat and it suddenly started to sink. Jade was panicking. She didn't want to get wet for any reason. Tori tried to calm her, saying, "Jade, I won't let you drown!"

"That's not the point, Vega!"

The stern of the small sloop fell below the water and the boat quickly followed. As the girls fell into the water, Jade cried out and went under. Tori dove down to find her and was grabbed by Jade who pulled her back to the surface.

Feeling scales rubbing her bare legs, Tori looked down and saw that Jade had a tail!

"Now you know why I hate the water!" Jade declared.

"Vega! VEGA!"

Tori sat up, rubbing her eyes. Jade was leaning over her, shaking her shoulder. "Wake the hell up!"

Tori nodded as she sat up, glancing down to see Jade's legs – no fins. _That's a relief,_ Tori thought.

"Like my gams, Vega?"

"Um, yeah… No! I was just…"

Jade looked at the show on the wide-screen and laughed. "You were looking for a fish tail?"

Tori's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink even as she shook her head.

_Did I just think her blushing was cute? What the hell, West?_ Aloud she said, "C'mon, Vega. What are we doing today? What's on the schedule for my next 'treatment'?"

"Um, I…" Tori rubbed her eyes then said, "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:20."

"We might make it yet. Let's go!"

Before Jade could ask, Tori was up, grabbing her saddlebag purse and her phone. Jade followed and in a few minutes they were on the road.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to San Pedro, Jade."

"Okay. Any hints?"

"Ever been to Catalina?"

"When I was little…"

Another trip along the Harbor Freeway to San Pedro then through the side streets to the harbor. They caught the 10:45 ferry that crossed the Santa Catalina Channel to Avalon, the island's main port and largest population center.

"The cruise will take abut an hour and a half. The return will take two hours," Tori explained. "Only a little over three hours. It'll be fun."

"Something is nagging at me," Jade muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Vega."

Tori had to admit she was surprised that the ferry didn't look like the name implied. There wasn't a bay for cars as they were not allowed on the island. It actually looked like a large yacht with several decks, including a large open deck at the stern. That was where they sat for most of the voyage.

"I'm not sure about this, Vega. What if…"

"The boat won't sink, Jade. Anyway, you can swim. You can swim?"

With an eye-roll, the Goth said, "Yes, I can swim. And I don't grow a tail!"

There was a delay leaving the Harbor when a tanker and a container ship both got clearance, one to enter and the other to set out from the Port of Los Angeles-Long Beach. But soon, the ferry cleared the last breakwater and they were on their way.

The trip was relaxing as they sat on the deck and watched the harbor, San Pedro and Long Beach recede into the faint mist.

"Jade, look!" Tori pointed out a small collection of flying fish launch themselves from the water and into the air.

Jade had to admit, "That's pretty cool!"

A few minutes later, Jade grabbed Tori's arm, tightly.

"Relax, Jade. Those are dolphins but you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

With a deep breath as she tried to collect herself, Jade said, "Okay… Um…why are we going out to Catalina?"

Tori just nodded to the dolphins keeping pace with the ferry. "I wanted you to see that they're just having fun. They're no different than otters or seals. Just more intelligent."

As she watched the sea mammals carefully, her vice-like grip on Tori's forearm loosened before finally she removed her hand. If she had to be honest, she did feel safe with Tori. Jade knew, somehow, that Tori would never put her in harm's way.

And it was actually kind of fun to watch the dolphins occasionally leap out of the water before plunging back below the surface. Jade actually found it a little fascinating to see one or more of them surface and exhale from their blowhole – usually including a small geyser of water.

The dolphins stayed with the ferry from that point, about a third of the way across the Channel, until they neared Avalon Harbor. The harbor was full of various pleasure craft and even more empty moorings indicated a larger number of yachts, cruisers and sailboats were out on the Pacific.

Arriving only about fifteen minutes later than the scheduled arrival time, the girls debarked and walked up the wharf to Crescent Drive and Jade pointed to the Avalon Grill. "It's lunchtime. I'm hungry. We're getting something to eat."

"I could eat," Tori replied brightly to offset Jade's commanding tone.

Jade had a grilled tuna steak and Tori had shellfish linguini.

As Tori had already shelled out nearly a hundred and seventy dollars for their fares, without a single sign of protest, Jade paid for lunch. She wasn't as quiet, "Vega, do you know how much your lunch was?"

"Why yes, dahlin', a whole five dollahs less than yours," Tori said, employing her version of the voice Jade used to make fun of Tori.

Not admitting defeat that easily, Jade merely said, "I'm the only one who can use that voice!"

Leaving the restaurant, Tori whispered to Jade, "Did you see? The hostess was checking me out!"

"Wrong again, Vega, she was totally giving me the eye."

"In what universe?"

Jade stopped and turned to her companion. Gesturing to herself, Jade said, "Why go for shoestring fires when you can get steak fries!"

"Food analogies? You've been hanging out with Sam Puckett too much," Tori said, shaking her head. "It's kinda sad, really."

They walked along Crescent in a northerly direction as the street became Casino Way and the road curved along the northern shore of Avalon Harbor towards the Casino at the mouth of the harbor.

The view was marvelous and they both admired it as they walked in comfortable silence.

They reached the Casino to find it closed. The large, distinctively circular structure was no longer a real casino but a ballroom as well as a venue for live performances. The pair walked around the building with the columns framing their views of the harbor, the Channel and the island as they circled it.

Then they toured the attached Catalina Island Museum. The girls learned the island had been visited as far back as 7000 BC. In more recent times, the island had been the subject of a Spanish Land Grant shortly before the United States gained control of California after the Mexican-American War.

Then, in the wake of the California Gold Rush, there was the fruitless Catalina Gold Rush. This was followed by cattlemen with their herds grazing the interior of the island before it slowly became a resort for Los Angelenos.

One of the surprising thing the girls found was that William Wrigley Jr., of the Wrigley Gum empire, ended up purchasing large portions of the island and even developed a Spring Training facility for his Chicago Cubs in the 1920s. The facilities were in use by the Cubs up to 1951 except the War Years.

The island was closed off to the public after Pearl Harbor and was used as a training facility by the military and the OSS, the war-time precursor of the CIA.

Later Phil Wrigley, William's son, ceded the land they owned to the island itself to the Catalina Island Conservancy – nearly ninety percent of the entire island. Wrigley was also responsible for the current casino which was built on the same site as an earlier incarnation of the former gambling venue.

Back along Casino Way, they stopped in various shops and tourist attractions. Tori held up a small stuffed sea otter. "Think Cat would like this?"

With sigh and another eye-roll, Jade said, "She doesn't need any more stuffed animals. And why buy her things? You never by anything for the guys…"

"It's like when I was a kid and Dad would go somewhere for work, he'd always bring me some present. I kinda thought Cat would like… You know, since her family is away and…"

"God Vega, you are such a mush…" Inwardly though, Jade liked Tori's sense of care for their friends.

Stepping out of the harbor-side gift shop, they stood and gazed at the sailboats and cabin cruisers moving serenely back and forth on the blue waters of the Channel. Below them, the beach was packed with tourists catching the sun or romping in the water.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jade?"

"If you like melanoma," the Goth replied. In fact, Jade found herself becoming enamored by the island. If it wasn't for the dolphin-infested waters surrounding them…

* * *

They got to the ferry station to see the boat had already departed. They could see it leaving the harbor on the way to the mainland.

"Way to go, Tori! We missed the boat!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh at Jade's unintended cliche. She managed to say, "It's your fault! You spent so much time in that used bookstore…"

"So now what?"

"Well, we catch the 9:15. No big deal."

"And what do we do for the next two and half hours?"

"How 'bout dinner?"

Jade nodded, "I could eat. Where? The Avalon Grill?"

"Why not try somewhere else? That place we passed? The El Galleon?"

"It's a good thing I have money, Vega," Jade replied. In fact, she had more than enough, given her father and mother, though divorced, still used money to replace familial duties.

After splitting two appetizers – Irish potato skins and Cajun onion rings, Jade ordered the Mahi-Mahi and Tori had the fish, shrimp and chips combo.

"Can I interest you ladies in some desert?" the waiter asked.

"I don't do desert," Jade announced.

Scowling at the girl on the other side of the booth, Tori said, "Well, I do. I'd like the chocolate chip cookie skillet. And bring two spoons please?"

"Two spoons? I told you I'm not into desserts, Vega."

"We'll see.."

The small, cast-iron skillet arrived. It was about four inches across with a large, still hot and gooey chocolate chip cookie and a big dollop of vanilla ice cream in the middle.

Before Tori could dip her spoon in, Jade grabbed it and scoped up a big portion of ice cream and cookie.

"I knew it! I knew you'd swipe my spoon!" Tori crowed triumphantly. "That's why I got two!"

"I didn't swipe it, I appropriated it."

"Whatever…"

To be fair to Jade, she only ate half of the gooey, sweet desert. Sitting back, Jade sighed and said, "Good choice, Vega."

Tori beamed, "Thank you, Jade. I knew you'd like it."

Soon, the nightly karaoke started and they relaxed and enjoyed the show. Someone butchered their rendition of _Ring of Fire_ and Jade nudged Tori, "That was horrible! It's a disgrace to the Man in Black!"

"Yeah… Wait! Who?"

"Johnny Cash, dumbo!"

"Oh… Hey! Wait a minute!"

"We gotta show these bohunks how to sing Johnny Cash. C'mon," Jade commanded.

Tori followed Jade to the DJ's stand. The paler girl slapped her hands together. "Excellent! Here, I'm singing Johnny's lines and you can sing June's lyrics."

"June who?"

"Oh my god… June Carter Cash. His wife and singing partner for decades…"

When their turn came, they mounted the steps to the small stage. A fairly standard country-western tune came up and, as the cue appeared on the teleprompter, Jade launched into _Jackson_, elbowing Tori when it was her turn to sing.

Tori and Jade: _ We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,_

_ We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out._

Jade:_ I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,_

_ Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,_

_ Look out Jackson town._

Tori:_ Well, go on down to Jackson; go ahead and wreck your health._

_ Go play your hand you big-talkin' man, make a big fool of yourself,_

_ You're goin' to Jackson; go comb your hair!_

Jade:_ Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson._

_ See if I care._

_ When I breeze into that city, people gonna stoop and bow. _

Tori:_ (Hah!)_

Jade:_ All them women gonna make me teach 'em what they don't know how,_

_ I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn-a loose-a my coat._

_ 'Cos I'm goin' to Jackson._

_ "Goodbye," that's all she wrote._

Tori:_ But they'll laugh at you in Jackson, and I'll be dancin' on a pony keg._

_ They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound,_

_ With your tail tucked between your legs,_

_ You're goin' to Jackson, you big-talkin' man._

_ And I'll be waitin' in Jackson, behind my Jaypan fan,_

Tori and Jade:_ Well now, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,_

_ We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out._

_ I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact._

_ Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back._

_ Well, we got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout'_

_ And we've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went..._

The room was filled with the most applause of the early evening. Jade and Tori took a bow then left the stage.

After the applause and whistles, Jade had to admit to Tori that she was enjoying herself. "Vega, you didn't do half-bad singing an old CW classic. Especially since you had_ no idea_ who June Carter was."

"Thanks, Jade. I didn't know you liked country music."

"I have an ear for all kinds of music, Vega. You might be surprised to find I have more depth than alt rock and…pop." The last was said with a trace of disdain.

A while later, Jade noted it was almost 9. "We gotta go, Vega. The ferry leaves soon."

They made it to the ferry terminal in time catch the last boat to San Pedro.

By this time, the sun had long ago set behind the island's low hills, leaving the harbor lit beautifully with the small boats, the wharves, and the larger buildings along the shore.

On the way back to San Pedro, they again sat on the aft deck admiring the colors of the city and harbor as they sailed out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tori asked, the same question she had when they walked out on the wharf.

"I suppose…" Jade admitted. She did agree with Tori and was already wondering if she could just move there, become a writer and never leave the island.

Avalon shrank behind them and the ship's wake, in the darkness, was illuminated bu the ferry's lights. It was quiet and peaceful.

Breaking the silence, Jade finally said, "I know what bothers me!"

"What?"

"A three-hour cruise! I should've packed a steamer trunk full of clothes…"

Tori started to giggle. Jade found herself snickering and soon, the two were laughing uproariously.

* * *

They arrived at the dock in San Pedro right on schedule – 11:15 PM.

"So, Vega, you tired?"

"Not especially. Why?"

"I think the gang might still be at Karoake-Dokey."

"Let's go."

They headed north from the Harbor yet again and met their friends just before midnight. That gave them two hours to spend singing and eating the snacks the club provided.

And that was where the whole thing unraveled…


	7. Chapter 7 Disaster

**Chapter 7**

**Disaster**

Summary: The secret bet is revealed.

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story. _Second Chance_ by Peter, Bjorn and John and _The Sound of Silence_ by Simon and Garfunkel are not owned by me either - nor do I want any credit of any kind for the songs I borrowed.

* * *

Karaoke-Dokey was hopping. Most of the singers that night actually showed some talent. Jade and Tori could hear the fun as they got out of Jade's car.

Smiling broadly, Tori tugged Jade towards the entrance and into the club. They quickly found their crowd and settled at their tables. Jade grabbed a buffalo nugget from Cat's plate and popped it in her mouth. Then she grabbed a stuffed tater skin off Andre's plate.

Shaking her head, Tori leaned close and yelled over the music, "You thirsty?"

Jade, her mouth full of potato skin, cheese, bacon bits and sliced green onion, muttered, "Furzee?" She nodded and mumbled, "Uh wan uh co'e."

Heading to the bar, Tori got drinks for her friends. While she was gone, Cat leaned close to Jade and said, "How was your play date?"

"No' uh da'e!"

"Not a date. Yeah!" Cat giggled, earning a glare from Jade that just made her giggle more.

Before more could be said, or mumbled, Tori returned with a tray of drinks which were doled out among the six schoolmates.

Jade, her mouth full with another tater skin, tried to say, "Oo maage woonuh spuh uh drah."

"Yes, Jade, I can carry a tray of drinks without spilling them." In her mind she added, _Usually._

Jade grabbed the last buffalo nugget from Cat after a big swig of her Coke. Then it was time for another tater skin. This time Andre saw Jade take it and yelled, "Hey! You took my tater skin!"

Robbie spoke up, "Yeah, and Cat's buffalo nuggets!"

"Hey! Jade! An innocent buffalo gave his nuggets to the chef! For me!"

Jade joined the table as they laughed at Cat's silly statement. Even Cat joined in before pausing and asking, "What are we laughing at?"

Jade grabbed another skin and started to chow down. Andre, resigned to feeding the Goth, held up a small condiment cup, asking, "Sour cream?"

"Nuh, Ah'm guud," Jade mumbled, shaking her head. Andre looked confused.

Tori spoke up, "She said she's good."

"I know!"

Scarfing down the rest of the latest skin she just swiped from her friend, Jade grabbed her empty cup and headed to the bar for another Coke.

Exasperated, Andre turned to his friend, "Tori, didn't you let the girl eat?"

"Yes, she ate. And very well too."

"Well then, what's with the food kleptomania?"Andre asked.

"I can explain that!" Beck stated. "When she's bothered by something or trying to figure out some complex puzzle, she can cram a five-course meal down her gullet with room for a five-course dessert. Don't know if it takes her mind off whatever is bothering her or if it helps her focus.

"So Tori, what happened today? What did you do to Jade?"

"Yeah, Tori, why did you make Jadey a piggie?" Cat giggled. "Piggie Jadey…"

"I didn't… We just went to Catalina… We didn't even see any dolphins… Well, except for… Shuddup!"

Jade returned to the table and grabbed Tori's arm, "C'mon, Vega. We're gonna sing us a little songy-song."

Tori laughed at the reference to that weird night the previous school year. "Yeah, let's sing a songy-song!"

The DJ recognized them but didn't bother to say anything about Jade singing. The ban was no longer valid as the previous owner had to sell the lucrative club to pay some substantial back taxes or risk going to jail. "What song do you ladies want to sing?"

"Can we each pick one?"

Looking at the sole other singer waiting his turn, the DJ nodded. The kid was tone deaf and had a horrible voice. No one, but him, would complain about his session being pushed back.

"How 'bout this one, Jade?"

"_Second Chance_? Great song. Too bad it's forever stuck to that doofus sitcom about those two skanks in New York…"

Tori nodded to the playlist, "For the first song, P6. _Second Chance_ by Peter, Bjorn and John,"

"Cool tune. And I agree with your Goth friend about that show. Even if the chicks are hot..."

"No one cares! Just play the damned song. And I'm not her friend," Jade said, less venomously as she usually did. Then she pointed out her choice. "G8, dude."

He nodded with a small smile. "Good choice."

"Like I care," Jade muttered. Tori shrugged her second apology of the past minute before turning to her friend – regardless of what Jade says.

"That one Jade? I never would've pegged you as a fan of…"

"I like the feel of the song. The despair and the hopelessness of the masses. The comfort of night. And the silence."

Tori just looked at Jade then nodded.

"Okay, folks. We have a couple of veterans to our stage. Tori West and Jade Vega…"

"NO!"

"Um, it's Tori Vega and Jade West," Tori corrected quickly.

The DJ laughed and continued, "What she said. Anyway, Jade and Tori are here to sing _Second_ _Chance_!"

They stepped onto the stage, grabbed microphones and started to move to the music as the song started. Jumping in a second ahead of the prompter, the duo began to sing…

_When you flew out of the nest_

_You made a mistake_

_Flew all the way back_

_When you got back to your den_

_One minute too late was already wrecked_

_I... I..._

_It's a fraction of a whole but it's so hard to control_

_I... I...get this straight_

_You can't, can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found_

_You can't, can't count on a second try_

_The second try will never come 'round_

_You stick to what you knew before_

_Don't know what you like_

_Just made up your mind_

_The picture still hangs on the wall_

_From back in the day_

_When you had it all_

_I... I..._

_It's a fraction of a whole but it's so hard to control_

_I... I...get this straight_

_You can't, can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found_

_You can't, can't count on a second try_

_The second try will never come 'round_

_You can't, can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found_

_You can't, can't count on a second try_

_The second try is such a come down_

_I... I..._

_It's a fraction of a whole but it's so hard to control_

_I... I...get this straight_

_You can't, can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found_

_You can't, can't count on a second try_

_The second try will never come 'round_

_You can't, can't count on a second chance_

_The second chance will never be found_

_You can't, can't count on a second try_

_The second try is such a come down_

By the time the song ended, the audience was on their feet and dancing along with the girls on the stage.

The DJ called out, "Tori and Jade! Give it up!"

As the applause slowed, he spoke up, "And, they have another song to share! An older one with a different tempo. JAAADE AND TOOOREEE!"

A soft piano started to play and soon Jade and Tori were singing in perfect harmony. Intentionally, Tori sang more softly, letting Jade's voice and feeling for the song fill the room

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence._

_"Fools," said I, "You do not know…_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you._

_Take my arms that I might reach you."_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence._

Jade, who had barely moved as she sang, dropped her head and stood there. Tori had moved off to the side, stunned at the feeling, the soul, Jade injected in the already soulful tune.

_She is absolutely incredible,_ the budding popstar thought.

While that little tableau unfolded and the last notes faded, the room was silent, as if inspired by the Simon and Garfunkel classic as well as the singer's stance. Then someone started to clap and others joined in. In seconds, the room was awash with the sound of applause, wolf whistles and cheers.

Jade looked up, her eyes lost for a moment before she came back to the room. Grabbing Tori's hand, she stepped to the small round stage in the middle of the room. There, they bowed several times before the pair made it to the table. Cat ran up and hugged Jade, "That was great! Jadey I loved that last song!"

The group at their table congratulated the girls and tried to ignore the man trying to sing on stage.

Finally, Jade leaned towards Tori, "God, he's worse than your talentless sister!"

Tori could only nod in agreement.

Fortunately, he was the last performer and the DJ started to play dance mixes for the last hour the club was open.

"C'mon, Vega. We're dancing. You too Cat."

Tori felt her heart soar as Jade took her onto the floor, even as that euphoria was tempered slightly by Cat being involved.

Various combinations of the gang dancing followed. Many involved Tori with Jade and another friend. And a couple of dances that were all theirs.

Near the end of the evening, Beck and Tori were at the table alone. Andre was hitting on one of the waitresses while Jade, Cat and Robbie were dancing. They tried to carry on a conversation, quietly yelling to each other over the loud music.

"So, how goes the…therapy?"

"Good. I know Jade's not afraid of the water or marine life. Just dolphins. And I know why."

"Yeah?" Beck looked stunned. "She told you what happened?"

"Yep! 'Cuz I'm her therapist. Well, you know… And she trusts me."

"Wow, I don't even know the whole story. Just that something happened when she was little swimming in the ocean."

"Well, I'm not telling. Except it was at SeaWorld, not in the ocean." Tori smiled guiltily, "I can't say anymore. I promised."

Beck shook his head, "You're a good friend, Tori."

"Yeah? Tell that to Jade."

"She knows."

"Beck…ummm… I… Can we call off the bet?"

"Call off the bet? I…" To Tori, it looked like Beck was a little relieved.

"Okay, the bet's off," Beck agreed, still yelling even as the music ended before he finished saying 'okay'. In truth, he was thinking the same thing.

"What bet?" Jade asked.

"Um…nothing. Just a little thing between Tori and me."

"Vega?"

Tori's mind raced, trying to come up with something. Instead, she blurted the truth, "Jade, it's not… We made a bet that…I could cure your fear of dolphins. And if I lost…"

"Tori would have to date me for a month," Beck spoke up. Tori winced at that.

"And if I won…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jade's voice cut through the latest dance mix. "YOU FUCKS BET ON ME?! I… BECK, YOU ARE A DOUCHE!"

Then Jade leaned close to Tori, "And you, Vega. I was actually starting to like you. I thought maybe I could trust you and…" She closed her eyes and, in a quietly deadly voice, she muttered, "Fuck you!"

As Jade stormed out, Tori felt like her heart had been yanked out of her. She fell back on her chair, tears starting to flow freely as she realized she had just screwed up the best thing in her life.


End file.
